This invention relates to certain N-[(Hydroxyaryl)alkylidene]amino acids, also known as “Amino Acid Schiff's Bases”, which are derived from Hydroxyaryl alkyl ketones and amino acids or peptides, and metal salts or complexes thereof. These are beneficial for the treatment of skin and hair disorder or condition via up-regulation (activation) or down-regulation (inhibition) of enzyme mechanisms related in common to said disorder(s) or condition(s). The method of present treatment is thus applicable to a group of disorders or conditions that are common to said enzymes, thus providing multiple treatment benefits via the application of a single composition. This multi-function treatment method of topical disorders or conditions is thus novel in itself.
In a surprising and unexpected discovery, the N-[(Hydroxyaryl)alkylidene]amino acids and their trace metal complexes of the present invention are useful for topical application for the inhibition or activation of metal-activated enzymes and metalloenzymes, such as tyrosinase group, which includes Phenylalanine Hydroxylase, Tyrosine Transaminase, Phenylalanine Transaminase, and DOPA oxidase; various MMP (Matrix metalloproteases), Superoxide dismutase (SOD), which includes SOD-1, SOD-2, and SOD03; 5-Alpha Reductase, and citrate lyase.
A method of topical application is also disclosed, which provides a treatment of groups of inter-related enzyme dysfunction that cause said skin or hair condition such as darkened skin including age spots, circles around eyes and stretch marks; skin conditions related to acne including excess facial oil and facial pore size; premature hair aging including hair loss and graying; inflammation including intra-cellular and extra-cellular inflammation; skin aging including wrinkles and fine lines; loss of collagen including thinning skin and loss of skin pliability; malfunction of tyrosinase group of enzymes; malfunction of matrix metalloprotease group of enzymes; and combinations thereof. The present method thus provides multiple treatments that are enzymatically related, for example treatment of darkened skin including age spots, circles around the eyes and stretch marks, all of which are caused by malfunctioning of tyrosinase group of enzymes. Similarly, treatment of loss of collagen including thinning skin and loss of skin pliability is possible, as malfunctioning of matrix metalloprotease group of enzymes causes all of which. The treatment of premature hair aging including premature hair loss and hair graying via a single treatment is possible, as malfunctioning of tyrosinase group of enzymes and matrix metalloprotease group of enzymes is the common cause for all of which.